1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB connector structure, comprising a base, a main structure, a plural of pins and a fixing structure, wherein the main structure and the fixing structure are configured over the base and are formed as a whole body by firmly hooked with each other, and one side of those pins are configured as bending ends which extend outside of the main structure and provide electric contact with those conducting pads laid on the base correspondingly. Therefore, the present invention enables those pin applied in the USB connector structure a convenient assembly without traditional soldering procedure, and provides a more convenient and efficient method to shorten prior USB connector manufacturing process.
2. Description of Prior Art
The USB connectors had been adopted as a standard port to act as a transmission interface between the computer and external peripherals. Especially, USB connectors are popularly used in memory storage device and equipped with function of ‘hot plugging’ or ‘plug and play’
As to the manufacturing process of the prior USB connectors, the conducting pins are soldered on the base. However, there is an earlier ‘DIP-dual in-line package’ job to be finished in advance. Then, the soldering process is carried out. And, there must be a soldering check to make sure those pins are soldered on the base without extra or less tin used, and the USB connector can provide a satisfied transmission test. Finally, a USB connector is produced and to be used as an interface described above.
The soldering procedure takes a considerable time consuming during the USB connector manufacturing. There are nine pins adopted in standard USB 3.0 connectors and the soldered tin might lead to an inferior conducting effect after many times plug-in and pull-out. And, it also reduces the speed of data transmission and, furthermore, data or memory is damaged and can not be retrieved.
In view of the above discussed problems, the present invention aims to provide a convenient assembly without traditional soldering procedure, and provides a firmly joint structure, a convenient and efficient method to shorten prior USB connector manufacturing process. Therefore, the prior USB connectors need to be improved.